Forgotten
by shyxvibrant-love
Summary: ...You know, I pictured this job so much more differently than how it actually turned out to be. NaruHina.


Author:

shyxvibrant-love

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything that is good and Naruto (even though I really wanna!). I do however own the original characters and the most of the storyline :

* * *

_You know, I pictured this job so much more differently than how it actually turned out to be._

Work, I expected. Paperwork, I expected. Annoying people who worked under me, yeah I expected that too. But the pain…It's too much for me sometimes. The pain of my childhood was all the grief that I ever wanted to face in my lifetime. **Ever**. Rejections, hatred, scorn, distaste, anger, rage, being underestimated…all of this I'm used to. They were all targeted towards only me when it came to how most people saw me and eventually I built immunity towards it. It hurts enough knowing that, that barrier was the only thing for a long time that kept me sane...for the most part at least. But now _this_?

I look out my office window now and gaze at the perfect view of monument of my village's past heroes (its dark outside but the monument has lights surrounding it) and I can't help but wonder… _How did they do this every single day? _I know must sound like a whiny brat but this is how I feel. Dealing with how people saw me was hard work. But now I have to deal with how people see each other…it makes me want to sink into a depressed cocoon and never resurface. But I can't do that. _They didn't do it._

I look down on the few people that I see walking through the village at this time of night —I look at the wrist watch that my wife got me for my last birthday— this time of morning, I correct myself while slumping my shoulders in exhaustion. Those people look like ants from my office. I am the leader of these ants. The "Head Honcho". The Big Guy in charge. These are my people and their burdens became my burdens the moment I officially took this job. I guess I knew this was going to happen…but I never expected it to feel like this. Nor do I remember why I took this stupid job in the first place!

Oh, yeah. That's right.

_Acknowledgement._

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hokage-sama…?" and there's that damn assistant of mine again. Really, I try to get along with her, she's a sweet girly and I normally like her individuality…but now is **not** the time for her bubbly positive ness. Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away…

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hokage-sama…?" she repeated as she cracked the door separating her work area from mine open and peeked inside.

Damn. It. All. To. Hell.

"Yes Hitoshi-san?" I ask while pinching the upper bridge of my nose and shutting my eyes tightly. I feel a migraine coming on.

She obviously doesn't take the "I'm frustrated, not now" hint because she comes strolling into my office with her bright smile and electrifying personality that makes the room crackle with enthusiasm. "I've asked you already Hokage-sama, a thousand times. Please call me Kimiko,"

I sigh with defeat; we have the same discussion everyday and I really don't feel like going over it again. "Alright, _Kimiko, _what is it?" I lean back in my chair and prop my head up on my hand as I watch her walk forward to stand in front of my desk.

She quickly stole a glance at her own wrist watch. My wife also purchased it for her on her birthday. My wife never even asked her when her birthday was, she knew about it before **I** did. She just went and bought her something while she told Kimiko that it was from all five of us. I'm such an ass sometimes. _But_ _I love my wife for trying to cover for me._ For some odd reason she loves me back. Arrrghhh! I gotta' push these images of her from my mind and try to pay attention to the brunette in front of me and not focus on the goddess that I could be sleeping in our bed with right now. Another thing I don't like about this job. These hours are keeping me away from my family. But they never complain…_ I love them. Kami, I love them._

"…Is that okay with you?" Kimiko asked me. After a moment her stare went from confused to accusing. "Hokage-sama?...Hokage-sama, you didn't hear a word I said to you, did you?" I must have spaced out during the entire conversation, I have no idea what she's talking about. It showed because a moment ago she was standing there blinking at me but now she's behind me pushing me out of my seat. She sighs with frustration. "Hokage-sama, I was asking if it was okay if you went home because I offered to finish up here; there's not much left to do… But now I'm not asking," she grabbed my coat off of my coat rack in the far corner of my office and forcibly helped me into it. "I'm **telling** you. Go home." she said with an "I'm tried of babysitting grown men" face. For a moment we weren't boss and employee, we were bantering siblings. But her irritated expression softened when I rose my eyebrows at "telling". Suddenly we were back to "Me boss. You my employee."

"Kimiko—" I try to say something but she's pushing me out of the office and soon we're in the hallway and I'm on the elevator with her pushing the "ground floor" button. I want to go home. There's nothing that I want to do more than curl around my wife's warm body and cuddle into her neck until she turns and cuddles back. But I have a responsibility. "I can't leave you here—" I try again. But she's a stubborn one,

"Say 'Hi' to the Misses for me, okay? Tell the kids I'll be over later today for our day out!" After that she just waves and smiles sweetly as the elevator doors close and I'm alone. I sigh…again.

There's no point in walking home. It's getting light outside. Early morning. And I want my wife against me right now. Doesn't matter if she's asleep. I need her pressed against me and the impulse is a bit stronger than you'd think it would be. Before I know it I'm forming the hand seals without thinking about it, everything blurs together for a moment, and now I'm walking up the steps to my house. Everything's hazey as I open my door and walk over the threshold. I'm half-dead as I lock the door behind myself and drag my feet up the stairs and down the hallway checking in on my kids as they sleep. I look at my twin sons in their bunk beds with their sheets half covering them and half way not. Their unruly hair was darker than usual as the thick strands contrasted with thier white pillows. Even in their sleep they had grins plastered on their faces that just screamed "up to no good". _The little devils. _I sigh and turn to watch my pale blonde, little girl snore softly. She's smiling just like her Mom, as she clutches the big orange teddy bear that I bought her for her first Christmas. She's five years old now. Six in August. _Kami, I'm lucky…_

I'm so busy standing there staring at my kids that I didn't even sense her coming up from behind me. Her arms wrapped around me from behind as I took her hands in mine and brought them to my lips to kiss them both. I hear her giggle softly.

"I thought that Hokage-sama was never going to come home..." she playfully whispered from behind me.

I can't help but smirk and nuzzle her palms to my cheeks. "I'll always be coming home to my family," I pull her around to stand in front of me but even though I feel her eyes boring into my face I don't look at her face just yet. I don't let her see my eyes. I know she'll see the emotions swirling in them. I don't want her to see the sadness and the exhaustion mixed with my confusion and frustration. But her being her, she knew I wasn't alright. I knew she was going to before I saw her reach her hand up and hold my chin firmly but gently in her grasp. Just like she always does when I won't look at her for some reason. I tried to resist her hold. I was hoping to just slide into bed beside her without her noticing but she's a light sleeper. _Must've heard me come in._

She gently drew my face down and touched her forehead to mine. I still wasn't looking into her eyes. "_Koibito_…look at me," she whispered so she wouldn't wake our kids. "…please?" I closed my eyes but opened them when she took my hands off of hers and placed them around her waist. She looked up at me again and held my face in both of her hands. I couldn't help but stare into her soft and love filled eyes now; she was playing dirty. I saw mock sastifaction glint in them but only for a moment, suddenly her eyes tinted with concern as she kept looking into my own. "What's wrong, _koibito_?"

I thought about shaking my head but realized that she still held it in her warm hands so I settled for speech, "Nothing" I lied with a fraction of my famousgoofy smile. "I'm just tired is all. Being hokage's harder work than I thought," But she wasn't buying it. She never did. Her eyes stayed tender and lukewarm. I want to look away but she's hypnotized me into drowning in them. It's a trap that she doesn't know works better than guilt does on me. "Seriously, I'm fine. It's nothing." I pull her with me towards our bedroom and walk through it backwards until the back of my legs hits the side of our bed. I sit down without letting go of her waist, making her have to sit on my lap facing me with her bent legs on either sides of my hips.

Now she's looking down at me as I look up at her. I brush away a few of her dark stray hairs behind her ear and hold her face in my hands too, now. I watch her worry her bottom lip and I want to kiss it suddenly. I lean forward and she leans slightly backwards. "_Koibito_, why—" she looks down and I can practically see her mind's cranks turning and spinning ideas together as she worries her bottom lip more. She looks up, eyebrows furrowing, "**W-What **can I do to help?" I blink at her and realize that there isn't any point in trying to lie to her so I sigh and rest my forehead against her chin and slump my shoulders. "…N-Naruto?"

"J…Just let me hold you." I whisper.

"You are holding me," she points out gently.

"No," I stand and place her on the bed. "Get under the covers" I instruct. She nods and is confused but complies to my wishes anyway. I begin to strip down to my boxers only and it feels so good to know that she can't her eyes off of me. I watch her look me over slowly with a lust-filled glint slipping into her eyes. I climb into bed with her. She immediately turns to me. "No wait, not like this," I stop her and grasp her shoulders as she continues to look at me confusededly and turn her back so that she's not facing me anymore.

"N-Naruto—?"

"Just hold on a sec?" I ask her, grab her from behind, and pull her flush against me. I sigh with content and just nuzzle into her neck and breath. She's so warm and solid. "Kami, this all I need...I love you,"

I felt her relax slightly as she tried to stiffle her giggle but i feel the vibration. "I love you too, _koibito_," she replied back as she tried to back further into me. I gripped her harder, more possessively, more protectively, and began to think about my problem. _How come they didn't quit? What kept them going? 'Cause I sure as hell don't know. I'm too stubborn to quit but what if things change me?_

30 minutes went by.

Wait!...I remember something...It's nagging the back of my mind. I clutch Hinata more closely, I try to shelter her from the cold with heat fromn my body...That's it, I remember now. This is why I put up with my stupid job. I want to protect my precious people… Including the people who hate me…? Yeah, that's it! I remember it now. So much pain and anger had buried it and now I remember! I turn my very much awake wife around in my arms and kiss her until she can't breath and I feel a fire start to coil at the base of my stomach and lower. I grin at her and she looks at me confused and then realization dawns on her and she is smiling my favorite smile.

The same smile she smiles at our children. The same smile she smiled when I proposed and she said "yes". The same smile that she smiled when I married her. The almost-same smile that she made after the first time I took her. _That smile was a little more satisfaction and love. Hehehe…_

I looked at her. No, I mean _**really**_ looked at her. "Kami, you're beautiful…" was all that I could think of and all I could say.

She laughed more freely this time and rolled her eyes.

"What, you want me to show you?" I ask playfully rolling us so that I'm hovering over her on my arms with my Hokage necklace dangling between us.

She laughed again and kissed me. "I guess you're feeling better, right?" she asked worriedly once more.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes and kiss her, but I don't let her pull away. Instead I pull her closer and after a moment she's clutching on to me and I let my right hand travel down her smooth thigh and hook my hand behind her knee. The fire's growing.

Then a buzzing noise starts up and I turn my head towards it. _Oh, naw. Naw. Naw! Naw!! _

My wife leans up, "What's wrong?" and then she hears it too. It's flashing bright green. The symbol in my life that it's time to start the pattern **_all _**over again. The dumb clock was flashing **5:00 a.m. **I'm ready to cry. But wifey to the rescue. One moment I heard the buzzing and the next I heard a crash and the most important woman in my life has her lips back to being attached to mine. I smile into the kiss.

It's hard not to love my Hinata.

* * *

A/N's:

This chapter is for making any and everyone who wanted to read _Moonlight Rage _couldn't because I haven't updated in like...since forever! I know it's true and I am ashamed of myself. But thank you for allowing me that extra study time for the DSTP, this is my first time taking it and I asked for some time off of the story to study and today was the first part of the test. The full test ends like next week or so, something like that. But anyway I just wanted to thank you all for not flaming about me not updating...soooo...THANK YOU!!!!!! ARIGAITOU:3 This one shot is a sample of what I've been working on and is just to keep you guys satisfied until I can start _Moonlight Rage _up again, k? It will be soon by the way. Thanks again! Ato!


End file.
